


Puppies and Pouts

by triscilie



Series: Markbum Domestic AU [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, child Youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triscilie/pseuds/triscilie
Summary: Mark and Youngjae convince Jaebum to buy a dog





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would say Youngjae is around 6 years old in this.

Mark had always known that Jaebum had a soft spot. It was small and seemed to exclusively be vulnerable to only Mark and Jaebum’s mother. Even though Mark could get away with asking for small favors like putting away groceries with a cute pout, Jaebum was still sometimes harshly unyielding. But Mark was easy going, he didn’t mind accommodating his wishes if it truly made him happy and comfortable. He had gotten used to Jaebum’s stubbornness. 

However, Mark soon discovered there was one person on the planet that Jaebum would bend over backwards to please. The moment Youngjae was brought into their lives the little baby had Jaebum wrapped around his tiny fingers. Suddenly the man who had a strict midnight bedtime was voluntarily staying up all night to soothe his crying son that refused to go to sleep. Jaebum who before would rather punch his fist through a wall then act cute, was making adorable pouty faces to make an upset Youngjae laugh again. His husband really would do anything for Youngjae. 

Mark watched with a smile from the kitchen as Jaebum, dressed in a pristine suit, was helping Youngjae, overalls hanging on by just one strap, color in a drawing he was working on. 

“No Papa, that should be red. No not that red, here.” Youngjae pulled the crayon out of Jaebum’s hand to replace it with one that was a slight shade lighter. “And stay in the lines Papa, don't be sloppy.”

“Sloppy?” Jaebum scoffed, pretending to sound offended. “After taking time out of my busy day-”

“Isn't it time you went to work?” Mark asked from the kitchen as he poured himself a cup of coffee. 

“Yeah, Papa...maybe you should just go to work.” Youngjae nodded solemnly, he giggled as his father shot him a mock hurt look. Jaebum grabbed his heart and closed his eyes dramatically. 

“To be betrayed, by the ones I love most.” Jaebum bemoaned, only dropping the act when Youngjae had thrown his head back from laughing so hard. He smiled at his son before lifting himself out of his chair and leaning down to press a kiss on the crown of Youngjae’s head, “Have fun at school.”

Youngjae jumped in his seat to give his father a hug, “Bye Papa!! I love you!” 

“I love you too kiddo.” Jaebum said tenderly, hugging him tightly. He turned to where Mark was leaning against the table, his husband smirking at him with a knowing look. 

Jaebum quirked his brows, “What?”

“Nothing.” Mark shrugged innocently, but let himself be tugged into a hug. “Have a good day.”

Jaebum kissed him lightly, “You too.” he muttered against his lips, peppering a few more until Mark was giggling and pulling away. 

“Stop it! You’ll be late to work.”

“Gross!!” Youngjae stuck out his tongue, but immediately burst into laughter when Jaebum retaliated by tickling him. “Papa! Work!”

“Okay, okay.” he chuckled, before smoothing out his tie and sending them a final wave goodbye. Mark shook his head watching him leave. 

He moved to sit down at the breakfast table, mug of coffee cradled in his hand. Mark leaned over to peak at the drawing Youngjae was diligently working on. “What are you doing buddy?”

Youngjae shot him a bright smile, “Teacher said to bring in a drawing for class today. Look, it's you and Papa and me!” he pointed at each stick figure with pride. 

“Why did you draw a pool and trampoline in the backyard?” Mark laughed, “We don't have those.”

“Oh...well, we’re supposed to draw our dream house.” Youngjae said sheepishly, “So I drew things I wanted.”

“What's this?” Mark tapped at the brown blob near stick figure Youngjae’s feet. 

“Uhh...its a puppy?” Youngjae asked with a frozen smile. 

“A puppy?” Mark blinked at the drawing, “Youngjae, do you want a dog?”

Almost immediately Youngjae’s entire face lit up, “Yes! More than anything! They’re so soft and they lick your face and when they’re happy they wag their tails...Daddy do you think maybe we could get a puppy?” 

“Oh! Um...well I'm not sure.” Mark bit his lip in thought, he didn't want to disappoint his son but still...

“Don't you want a puppy Daddy? They’re so cute and fluffy and sweet. Please, Please?” Youngjae implored cutely. Mark sighed reaching a hand over to fix Youngjae’s hair. 

“Angel, I honestly would love a puppy. But your father doesn't really like dogs. He’s more of a cat person.” Mark asserted sadly. A few months after moving in together in college Mark brought home a kitten for Jaebum’s birthday. She was a precious little thing that Jaebum became absolutely smitten with. They named her Nora and she was perfect for the young couple who were newly learning how to live with each other. 

Youngjae sulked, “But I'm allergic to cats.” 

Mark laughed pinching his cheeks, “I know. Trust me.” 

After Nora they had tried adopting a kitten when they thought Youngjae was old enough. Jaebum fell in love but by the end of the day their little toddler was sneezing, and had red itchy eyes. Jaebum was heartbroken but they knew they couldn't keep the kitten. 

“Is there anyway Papa would say yes?” Youngjae pleaded, doe eyes staring up at him sweetly. Mark knew he was screwed, after all Jaebum wasn’t the only one weak to their son.

“How about this? I promise I’ll talk to your Papa about it, okay? I might need your help to convince him though.” Mark winked conspiratorially, Youngjae nodded confidently and the pair high fived. They would both need to up the cuteness if this was gonna work. 

.

.

.

Jaebum opened the front door, trying not to jingle the lock too much. He was exhausted, days of working overtime finally catching up with him. His entire body was sore and aching, Jaebum honestly wanted to just curl in his bed and maybe convince his husband to give him a massage

“Welcome home!” Mark’s voice piped up from the kitchen, bright and cheerful. Jaebum walked in to see Mark at the stove, his husband turned around to flash him a bright smile. 

Jaebum kissed the smile off his lips, wrapping an arm around his waist. “How was your day, baby?”

“Good, good…” Mark responded absentmindedly, leaning back into his husbands arms. “Dinner’s almost ready if you wanna wash up.”

“In a minute.” Jaebum mumbled, pressing his face in the crook of Mark’s neck and kissing the skin there lazily. They swayed together peacefully, Jaebum completely basking himself in his husbands calm aura. Jaebum could already feel his muscles relax just by holding Mark in his arms. 

“Could you get me some eggs from the fridge?” Mark asked, smiling over his shoulder. Jaebum rolled his eyes but released his hold to oblige. Closing the door he saw the picture hanging up on the fridge with a magnet.

“Ah, this is the finished product?” he asked smiling at the crayon creation. 

“Yes, Youngjae managed to salvage it.” Mark grinned at the short glare Jaebum shot him. 

“Very funny...let's see trampoline, swimming pool...it looks like we have a long way to go.” Jaebum shook his head with a tut. Mark sent him a quick glance before turning off the stove and walking over. 

“Yeah, it's all the things Youngjae wants.” Mark said, Jaebum frowned at that. “The gigantic house, the huge garden, the puppy…”

“Puppy?” Jaebum questioned, he squinted his eyes to look closer. Mark carefully gauged Jaebum’s face before continuing. 

“Mmhm, Youngjae was talking about wanting to get one. I don't think a dog would be such a bad idea.” Mark casually remarked. Honestly, once Youngjae had mentioned getting a dog Mark kind of fell in love with the idea. He loved Nora when they had her, but having a dog would be a lot of fun to play with around the house. 

“A dog?” Jaebum asked his voice already going flat. He looked displeased just at the thought. “Dogs are...dirty and breaking stuff and-”

“How would you know?” Mark challenged crossing his arms with a frown. “You’ve never even had a dog.”

“I don't need a dog to know they’re messy and too energetic to handle.” Jaebum grunted, he looked over at Mark questionably. “Where is this coming from, I didn't know you wanted a pet?”

Mark glanced away decisively, “I just think it would be a nice addition to the family.” 

“A nice addition?” Jaebum asked skeptically. 

“Dogs are adorable and sweet, and they greet you with kisses-”

“You mean when they slobber over you constantly?” Jaebum scrunched his face up in disgust.

“Can you just admit they are cute?” Mark urged a little annoyed. Jaebum stared at him evenly before looking away.

“...cats are cuter.” Jaebum muttered. 

“Oh my god…” Mark groaned, he knew Jaebum was going to be stubborn but he wasn't even budging. Luckily he had backup. “Youngjae! Come on, it's dinner time!”

Jaebum’s eyes widened alarmed, “Mark, I know what you are doing-”

Youngjae came plowing through the kitchen, tackling Jaebum right by the legs. He grinned up at him brightly, “Hi Papa!” 

“Hi…” Jaebum said suspiciously but couldn't resist ruffling his locks affectionately. He looked up to see Mark mouthing something to Youngjae, but seeing that he got caught his husband’s eyes widened and he turned away. 

“What's going on you two?” Jaebum asked, his eyes narrowed as Mark and Youngjae exchanged one final look before turning to him with matching grins. 

“Papa? Do you love me?” Youngjae asked. Mark had to hold back his snickers behind his hand at how sugary his son’s voice was. Jaebum looked bewildered at the question. 

“Of course I love you Youngjae! What kind of silly question is that?” 

“Just wanted to make sure before I asked...” Youngjae said smiling shyly. “Can we get a puppy Papa?”

“Right...I should have seen that coming.” he sighed, massaging his temples with a groan. Jaebum was being honest when he claimed to strictly be a cat person. Cats were clean, peaceful, and independent. When Jaebum imagined having a pet he thought about lounging lazily on the couch curled up with Nora in peace. Dogs were hyperactive terrors that he didn’t want to unleash in his house. 

“I know...you said you don't like dogs, but...but you like me?” Youngjae said brightly. 

Jaebum laughed shortly at that, “I do like you.” 

“Well if you like me, and I like the dog...then you are gonna love the dog!” Youngjae nodded, the logic obviously making sense to him. 

“And I’ll take care of it and walk it and feed it and keep it in my room and you’ll never even know!” Youngjae promised. 

“Youngjae, you have school. Do you really think you’re gonna take care of him all the time?” Jaebum said sternly, his parental instincts coming out.

Mark scoffed loudly at that, “You are acting like you would have to take care of it. We both know I’ll be taking care of the dog the most.”

“Well, uh...exactly.” Jaebum coughed, turning to him. “You are busy enough without adding a dog to the picture.”

“Oh, how thoughtful of you to look out for me. But I’ll be fine.” Mark said impassively, Jaebum glowered at him. “Besides this will be a good way for Youngjae to learn how to be responsible, isn't that right?”

“Yeah! I’ll learn so much and be so responsible.” Youngjae mustered up his most serious look. 

“I don't know…” Jaebum said. He really did not want a dog. But the thought of denying anything to Youngjae caused him physical pain. He would literally do anything for the sunshine of his life. It didn’t help that Mark seemed on board, so he had no one on his side. And he couldn’t think of a logical reason to combat the idea.The only thing preventing Youngjae from being happy was Jaebum himself. 

“Please Papa!” Youngjae begged shaking his clasped hands. 

“Jaebum?” Mark crouched next to Youngjae, holding his shoulders. They shot him matching, irresistible pouts. Jaebum cursed under his breath at the pair, the two most important people in his life looking at him like he held their hearts in his hand.

“...fine.” Jaebum breathed out with a sigh. Mark and Youngjae cheered jumping up and hugging each other in celebration. Jaebum collapsed on the sofa in defeat. Youngjae ran over and jumped in his lap. 

“Yay!!! Thank you Papa, thank you so much.” Youngjae kissed his cheeks over and over again till Jaebum was smiling. 

“Ah! You're worse than an actual dog!” he cried out pretending to try and pull away. Youngjae just clung on tighter burying his face in his neck.

“I love you Papa! You’re the best.” he whispered. Jaebum cuddled his son to his chest, already feeling that warmth spread throughout his body that only Youngjae could bring out. With little to no subtlety Youngjae shot Mark a huge grin and a thumbs up. Jaebum rolled his eyes. 

“You two are going to be my downfall.” Jaebum groaned but opened one arm to invite Mark to join them. He bounced on the couch and snuggled into Jaebum’s side. Jaebum took a moment to appreciate how lucky he was in life to have two people he was willing to sacrifice so much for. Like his peaceful, clean house. 

“Thank you Jaebum.” Mark smirked kissing him on the cheek, before whispering lowly in his ear. “I’ll thank you more properly later tonight.” 

“I'm gonna hold you to that.” he warned seriously, “And I want a massage too!”

“You’re acting like it drains all your energy just to do something I want.” Mark said with a roll of his eyes.

“It really does, I’m exhausted.” Jaebum dropped his head on the back of the couch only for Youngjae to grab his cheeks and pull his head forward grinning with full teeth. 

“So what kind of dog are we gonna get? Can we get one of those spotty ones? Or maybe the really itty bitty ones? Or the really cute ones, I mean all dogs are cute but I'm talking like, really really cute.” Youngjae jabbered, taking just enough breaths to keep going. Mark and Jaebum exchanged tired, fond smiles. As Youngjae continued excitedly going through the catalogue of dogs with only basic adjectives for description, Mark leaned in to whisper in Jaebum's ear. 

“I knew you would cave eventually, you are so weak.” he teased.

“Unfortunately” Jaebum conceded, smiling as Youngjae animatedly tried describing the perfect kind of puppy. He glanced back at Mark smiling softly back at him. 

“But only for you two.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not kidding when I say I already have a ton of ideas for this cute little family. I hope you guys are ready for it.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at triscilie!


End file.
